Pokemon
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: Plz comment your honest opinions negative or not.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Pokemon, just to mind you please leave a comment and please tell me if there are any errors or if I said a pokemon name wrong._**

 **Hi i'm Pokeydapuppy. :)**

 **This is a story about Pokemon. We, the humans are called hunters not trainers** _hunters_ **When I talk my word or sentences will be in bold (I don't think my word or sentences sound right... .) (*-*) Anyways back to the story we will have all the regions together and when we do so me and my sis call it _The Rainbow Region_ ** **awesome right? Ok lets head to the story...**

 _Eevee pov_

"Eevee wake up" Jolteon prodded me. "Hurry up Eevee wake up!". I believe that I was already awake. "I'm awake!" I shouted. Jolteon jumped up and down clearly excited. "What's the rush?" I asked. My bro looked at me strange. Then he made a face. "You not gonna see your friend evolve?". I jolted right off my bed toward the door. Jolteon jolted right by me making friction so my fur would be all puffy. I looked at the mirror and groaned, "seriously I look like a mareep". My bro laughed at me "deal with it your friend isn't gonna evolve until your ready". He winked at me. I stuck out my tongue.

Finally it was noon. My friend chose to be a Leafeon because she liked to help out. Well now I had to call her Leafeon. She really wasn't a friend but I didn't have any friends and neither did she so we just hang out. I was disappointed when she chose nature over all the other types. I absolutely hated the Leaf Clinic and as if my brother read my mind he said "well, now you can't wait to go to the clinic can't ya?" I growled at his joke. "Bro you can be a Leafeon and I would still hate it there." He laughed and patted my head.

It is confusing when we all have the same name so all the Eevees made nicknames. I have a crush on an Eevee named Ruffles. His fur really is ruffley. He's fun and I think he'll probably become a Jolteon. Our mom, a Espeon was captured by hunters so we have to live with our grumpy dad, Umbreon. My favorite caretaker is Flareon. We call her Flare. I wondered what I would evolve to. I am training to become a Flareon but our leader Sylveon always know what we will evolve to. " _Eevee why aren't you asleep"_ I pratically screamed at Jolteon's face. It was dark and shadowy with tick marks all over. (-_-*). I was so scared I think I fainted because I woke at night and Jolteon was sleeping next to me. I felt better. So I drifted back to sleep.

 _Jolteon pov_

When my lil' sis fainted I felt so bad I checked the mirror and I guess I kinda looked scary. I felt sooo bad I slept with her. The next morning I woke up and dad made a note saying "Make your own breakfast" I could hear it in his gruff voice I hated it. Our dad wasn't mean back then when our mom was here. Now he's an idiot. My sister doesn't know I have these thoughts she never met mom. Well she has for 3 days. My friends call him Mister Gruff. It isn't nice to call my father that but it's kinda worth it. For my only family I have to take care of three. An egg, Eevee, and of course Mister Gruff.

I checked to see if the egg was ok. It already started hatching. I growled at the thought of my dad trying to kill all the eggs mom made. Did dad really try to crack my egg? Eevee came in the door and asked me the same question she always asks. "Did it hatch yet?" "Almost.." I said. Then we heard yells. I am for my name so I jolted out the door. _Hunters!_ I thought wildly. I rushed back in. Eevee looked at me fearfully. "It's ok sis just an accident." I tried to sound calm. I started packing. "Where are we going bro?" Eevee asked. "No where just pack what you want to bring with you".

I packed the egg in soft moss and packed most of my favorite things. We headed outside and ran for our lives. Ruffles seemed to come out of nowhere. He hissed at us saying " hurry up come here!". We went behind a bush. I looked back. Our dad wasn't the same Mister Gruff anymore. He was like the rest of us scared, and hopeless. "Eevee stay here' I commanded. Then I jumped out. " Bro-" was all I heard before everything went black.

 _Ruffles pov_

I stared in shock. Did Eevee's brother just jump out?! Eevee started to cry. She curled around a sack that seemed like an egg. "I-I-I'm so sorry" I started to say something else but she shot me a glare which I knew it was a death glare. I looked around, saw Jolteon's bag and had an idea. I grabbed his bag and Eevee's and started to run. "Hey come back here theif!" she yelled. She started to run but stopped and hesitated. Then she grabbed the egg and chased me. She was quicker than I thought. I jumped under a tree where a hidden hole was. I started to skid down. When I got to the floor I sat and waited for Eevee to come out.

She probably hesitated before coming in because she was later then I thought she would be. "Ok now I demand an answe-". She stopped, opened mouth at my friends. My friends were Budew, Seedot, and Lillipup. "Ruffles?" said a hoarse voice. "I'm here grandma". Eevee just stared at me weird and then she stared at my grandma, Espeon. She stopped staring and demanded an explanation. My grandma narrowed her eyes. "Ya brought a intrudar?". Eevee must have known it was her accent. I spoke first, "Grandma our village was attacked by hunters and we-", "hunters ya say? Serve them young 'ons right to kick their elders out." she spat while saying this. I shifted uncomfortably.

My friends, shocked and curious of this visitor started exploring her without going close. Eevee sat by the egg protectly glaring each of them when they came close. "Well thankst to your frien' there those hunters will be her' soon.", "what do you mean grandma we didn't do anything..." I said. "Well ya might hav' not been noticin' but it had been raining where tracks-" she was interupted by a loud 'THUMP'. And then another 'WHACK'. "To the emergencin' room!" The old espeon shouted. My friends ran quickly. I ran for my life. Eevee ran by my side geting a bit farther than me bit by bit. My grandma used physic on her self so she could go faster. The tree broke in half as the hunters summoned an Octillary and other water type pokemon. We hid in a smaller hole where the hunters couldn't find us. The bad news is the egg was cracking so it was showing some light. We hid it behind us but the hunters already had gotten a glimpse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me and I'm wondering do ya like this story so far, please comment. Just asking but anyways please tell me if there are any errors. Remember I will always try to type so you can check everyday. I'm sorry if I make us look really mean but us nice hunters will be there soon, th** **ank you! P.S No Ash and his weird friends!  
**

 _Lillipup pov_

I was so scared. I was even more scared when they kept coming closer. Than faster than lightning Miss Espee (What we called Ruffles Grandma) ran out screaming and yowling. It surprised them so much they fell over. That gave us time to run after her. We tried to confuse them by running separate ways. The pokemon were faster though. They blocked our way. Then they started to crowd around us. Lucky for us, Miss Espee teleported us out. "Well i'm glad that ya'll are back" Miss Espee said. Then the egg hatched. It was funky looking. Not an Eevee at all. I shifted my bag off my shoulder. The pokemon hissed or it seemed to. I took out a pokedex or what ever those hunters calls it.

"Pichu, a-" I turned it off when Eevee shot me a glare. The Pichu ran toward Miss Espee. Eevee growled, "paws off of my.. umm..." she stared for a while. "Brother", she said. "Well young on' you shouldn' talk to your elders like that. Are you always so rude?", Miss Espee stopped for an answer but when Eevee didn't talk she went on, "Well this Pichu needs an proper mom and a proper caretaker to live, got a nickname?". We sat in silence thinking. "What about Honey" I asked, too excited I kept talking. "I always liked that name but my mom didn't like me changing my name...sorry". "Eh, no son that actually is good. I couldn't cook one up my self." Miss Espee stared at me with kind eyes.

We couldn't think of anything else to do. Honey always stuck to Miss Espee which made Eevee mad. She couldn't protest though. That's when we started our adventure. For Eevee's family and revenge for everyone thing that the hunters did. We made new friends, met old ones, but they all chose to stay in their homes. We traveled with wit, strength, and courage.

 _Umbreon pov_

I was scared. I was surprised when my son jumped out. _Go back,_ I tried to shout but I was to scared to speak. He was hit with water gun from a Sammurott. Then I saw 2 brown patches of fur run away. I was angry about Eevee leaving her brother like that. Then 3 hunters ran after the patches of fur. The rest of the hunters picked our cages up and lifted them into a van. I searched for Jolteon in the cages. I stared at the lock concentrating to get it off. Total failure. I growled when the hunters came near. They pointed at me and laughed. I tried to bite them. They stopped laughing and whipped me with a leash looking thing.

I was puzzled when they started giving us weird brown nuggets. _Some poison_ I thought. I pushed it out of my cage. Then something stupid happened. I just realized that Jolteon was right in front of me. "Hey son I'm sorry about everything please forgive me if you wanna talk I'm right in front of you." He gave me forgiving eyes. Then those forgiving eyes turned mean. "Yea, whatever" he mumbled. Then the hunters came. "Whowantstobeourpokemon", they yelled. I didn't understand them. Then they took Flare, my daughters favorite caretaker, out of her cage. I started to yell.

"Hey, you idiots get your hands off her!" They ignored me they held Flare down and held a ball. They threw it at her. It wobbled a few times. Then it stopped. I heard about those balls. If it stops and if we don't come out then we're theirs. I hated them. I guess I was thinking of remating with her for my family. Others were shocked. I would've teleported out but I was afraid that they would get my son next. I stood watching, fear and horrible thoughts clawing up my stomach.

 _Seedot pov_

Honey yawned loudly. "Chu~" Honey hugged Miss Espee and fell back to sleep. I stood slowly careful not to wake anyone. _I gotta get out of here_ I thought, _I don't_ _want to go on this crazy adventure._ I left my bag and started to leave. _So long my dear friends..._ I wrote a note saying "i'm sorry". I ran out, jumped into fresh air, and shouted a hooray. I stopped short. I turned around to see if anyone woke up. _Well it's time for my own adventure isn't it... "_ Thank you for taking care of me", I whispered. It wasn't a few days until I became Nuzleaf. _Maybe this is my home, my pack, and where I belong._ **(Here is a word from Pokeydapuppy... "I am going to make a story about how Seedot became Nuzleaf and how he found his pack and other stuff, name called 'Seedot's POV' thank you")**

 _Budew pov_

I woke up in the morning to see a small crowd huddled over. I wasn't surprised I was sleeping with Honey. I was second youngest after all. They whispered and I figured Seedot wasn't with them. They turned to face me with astonished faces. "Uhh... Hey there Buddy" stammered Ruffles. I stared at him suspiciously. "Seedot's gone he left us and he just left a note saying 'i'm sorry'" said Eevee. I never liked that Eevee. Always so mean, but I was surprised that Seedot left. Ruffles shot Eevee an uneasy look. Noticing Miss Espee gone I asked "did Miss Espee leave too?". "Of course not she went to look for food", said Ruffles, still uneasy.

After a mournful breakfast and a troubling talk we packed to go. The dew drops on the ground was beautiful it had rainbows shining from the inside by the sun. We stood outside for a moment, letting a warm breeze fly through our heads. After a few minutes Miss Espee turned her head and headed toward the right. We followed silently after her. Honey was still sleeping. Miss Espee used physic to put him in a comfortable moss bag. "We ain't gonna get anywhere if we keep on mournin' aren't we" whispered Miss Espee. Then we traveled on.

 _"Buddy, can you help me get Seedot out of this hole?" grinned Ruffles. "Of course" I smiled at Ruffles with a smirk at my clumsy friend, Seedot. "It wasn't my fault" said Seedot sarcastically. We all laughed out loud in our little home. Miss Espee brought out treats and tea. We enjoyed ourselves together out in the sunshine. "Lillipup don't trip now" I said laughing. We giggled some more. "Ya know, I saw a cute Eevee today at our daycare" replied Ruffles when we settled down. "You guys are the best friends ever" I said while laughing. "Nope" said Seedot, "We are more than just that, we are a family that will never leave each other when we're needed the most..."_


End file.
